


Koronacja

by MissCath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drunk Sex, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture & Customs, Everybody Lives, Frottage, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, Kiliel implied, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Tickling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-BOFA, Everybody Lives!AU. Thorin zostaje koronowanym królem Ereboru, natomiast Thranduil pragnie złożyć mu osobisty hołd. W sypialni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koronacja

Odbudowana sala tronowa w Ereborze robiła wrażenie nawet na o wiele ważniejszych i bardziej znaczących gościach niż Krasnoludowie. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że jeszcze niedawno była zniszczona przez potężnego smoka Smauga. Jednak przykład Ereboru mógł służyć innym, by pokazać, że Krasnoludowie wciąż nie są znużeni, a wręcz przeciwnie – ciągle w nich pełen zapał i energia do pracy. Zwłaszcza, kiedy wkrótce po zwycięstwie nad armią Orków nowy Król pod Górą, Thorin Dębowa Tarcza, sprowadził swoich krewnych i podwładnych z Gór Błękitnych. Krasnoludowie z plemienia Durina odzyskali to, co im należne, swoje skarby i swoją ojczyznę. I choć bitwa była bardzo bolesna i dotkliwa w stratach (Thorin oraz jego siostrzeńcy, Kili i Fili omal nie zginęli, lecz dzięki opatrzności Valarów stało się inaczej, i choć byli ciężko ranni, z pomocą Elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy udało im się wydobrzeć), to wkrótce wszystko wróciło szybko do normy. Nawet jeśli początkowo Kompania Thorina była załamana ogromem zniszczeń, jakie spowodował nie Smaug sam w sobie lecz upór i chciwość Krasnoludów, to wkrótce Thorinowi wróciły zmysły i stał się władcą, który potrafił zmotywować do tego, aby działać na korzyść królestwa. Zupełnie tak, jakby jakiś czar bądź zły duch opuścił jego ciało.   
Niewielu jednak wiedziało, że stało się tak dzięki Królowi Elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy, Thranduilowi. Miało to pozostać sekretem znanym tylko Thorinowi, Thranduilowi, Bardowi i panu Bilbowi Bagginsowi, który zasłynął jako włamywacz podczas wyprawy do Ereboru. Cała inicjatywa wyszła jednak od Thranduila, który bezpośrednio po bitwie odwiedził rannego Thorina, leżącego w swoim namiocie. Thranduil niemalże pobiegł, kiedy tylko dowiedział się, że Thorin żyje. Zostawił nawet swojego syna, Legolasa, bo wiedział, że sobie poradzi bez niego.   
Thorin był zaś ranny, ale przytomny. Koło niego siedzieli Bard i Bilbo. Dopytywał o swoich siostrzeńców, którymi zajęła się Tauriel oraz kilka innych Elfów, które pełniły rolę pomocy medyczną po bitwie. Thranduil wręcz wparował do namiotu, w całej swojej okazałości. Nawet w zbroi wyglądał… pięknie, jak każdy Elf. Nawet mimo drobnych zadrapań i siniaków wciąż nie wydawał się oszpecony, w przeciwieństwie do wielu rannych ludzi podczas bitwy. Król Elfów chciał zapobiec za wszelką cenę nowym, złym wypadkom, jakie mogłyby nastąpić po koronacji Thorina. Krasnoludzki król nie był za bardzo zadowolony z obecności Thranduila. Nie wiedział, czego tym razem może chcieć, czego się spodziewać. Czyżby cieszył się z tego, że przeżył? To raczej do niego niepodobne, przecież Elfy lubiły zawsze okazywać swoją wyższość.   
Lecz nie tym razem. Tym razem Thranduil chciał pokazać mądrość, jaką powinna wykazywać się istota uduchowiona, taka jak Elf. Jedno jego słowo wystarczyło, by można się domyśleć, o co chodzi.  
\- Arcyklejnot. – Powiedział Thranduil ze stoickim spokojem, kiedy już tylko złapał oddech.   
Thorin chciał niemalże zapałać gniewem.   
\- Jeszcze ci mało? Dobrze nie wyzdrowiałem, a ty… - złapał się za obolały brzuch.   
\- Nie, głupcze. Może i jesteś królem, ale marnym. – Thranduil nie stronił od szczerych słów. – Król powinien umieć przewidywać wszystko, co złego może się zdarzyć w królestwie. Dlatego dobrze, że nowy król Dali jest tu z nami – spojrzał na Barda, - a także pan Bilbo Baggins, jako świadek. A ty, Thorinie, powinieneś wiedzieć, jak właściwie rządzić państwem, zanim się do tego zabierzesz. – Thranduil zaczął swoją przemowę z typową dla siebie dostojnością. – Jako książę na wygnaniu może i marzyłeś o wielkiej władzy i sławie, lecz nie uczyłeś się niczego, by być dobrym królem. Król powinien nie troszczyć się o bogactwa dla siebie, lecz o dostatek dla swojego królestwa.   
Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Thorin powoli zaczynał rozumieć, że Thranduil wie, o czym mówi.   
\- Próbowałem przemówić do rozsądku twojemu dziadkowi. Teraz jednak jestem pewien całkowicie: to Arcyklejnot jest przyczyną zła i choroby, jaką trawi twój ród, Thorinie.   
\- I dlatego uważasz, że należy go dać tobie, tak?! Po moim trupie!   
\- Tego nie powiedziałem.  
Bilbo był tym wszystkim bardzo zdziwiony. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Królowi Elfów tak bardzo na tym zależało. Może to Thorin miał rację w tym wszystkim? Hobbit przerwał Thranduilowi.  
\- Królu… Przepraszam, że przerwę, ale ośmielę się zapytać – czym w takim razie jest Arcyklejnot?   
\- To dobre pytanie, panie Bagginsie. Nawet ja, pomimo swoich sześciu tysięcy lat, nie mam pojęcia. Jedno jest pewne. Nie jest niczym dobrym, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co sądził Thror.   
\- Ale jednoczy Krasnoludów. Nie sądzę, by Thorin tak łatwo go oddał… - odpowiedział zniechęcony Bard.   
\- Podobne działanie miały Silmarile. – Odpowiedział bez wahania Thranduil.  
Reszta patrzyła na niego zdziwiona.   
\- Arcyklejnot byłby Silmarilem? To nonsens – Bard zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Nie, Silmarilem na pewno nie jest. Wyczułbym to. Ale czymś podobnym – jak najbardziej. Tak cię to dziwi, Thorinie? Patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.  
\- Niedokładnie znam tę historię. Gdzieś mi się przewijała w książkach, podczas mojej nauki… Jest… Aż tak źle?  
\- Byłem świadkiem tamtych wydarzeń. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, mogę opowiedzieć tę historię. Jeśli wy też chcecie – zwrócił się do Barda i Bilba, - to też posłuchajcie.  
Thranduil opowiadał mroczną i krwawą historię Silmarili, trzech klejnotów stworzonych, by oddać światło Amanu, krainy, w której mieszkają Valarowie. Opowiadał ją tak skrótowo, jak tylko mógł, lecz była to długa historia. Momentami głos załamywał mu się, zwłaszcza gdy wspominał wszystkich tych, których znał, a którzy odeszli z tego świata – pośrednio lub bezpośrednio przez Silmarile. Thorin naprawdę przejął się, słysząc to wszystko. Rozumiał, że być może Arcyklejnot ma podobne działanie, skoro Silmarile zgubiły nawet Krasnoludów, sprawiając jednocześnie, że wstąpił w nich duch chciwości, gotowy zabić wszystkich stojących na drodze do skarbu. Kiedy Thranduil skończył opowieść, Bard zapytał:  
\- Jakie więc widzisz rozwiązanie, królu?  
\- Zniszczyć.  
Król Ereboru jednak nie był zadowolony, słysząc to słowo. Obruszony krzyknął:  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz! Zniszczyć? Jak? To znak mojej władzy! Bez niego inne rody Krasnoludów nie uznają mnie za prawowitego władcę Ereboru! Chcesz doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny?!  
\- Nawet za cenę twojego zdrowia? – Król Elfów przerwał mu, patrząc na niego z góry. – Spójrz, stajesz się dokładnie taki, jak swój dziadek, Thror. On również nie rozumiał, co takiego traci. Tracił zmysły, rozum. Tracił nawet swoją rodzinę. A ty? Ile razy spytałeś, co z twoimi siostrzeńcami? Omal nie poświęcili swojego życia, a ciebie by to nie obeszło. Czy tak zachowuje się król?   
Thorin zaczął się zastanawiać nad słowami Thranduila. Może to i Elf. Może i nie pomógł, kiedy trzeba było. Ale nagle zaczynał go rozumieć. Po chwili milczenia Król Elfów dodał:  
\- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to jesteś poważany wśród swoich nie za głupi kamyczek, lecz za swoje czyny i determinację. Jeśli tego nie widzisz, znaczy, że jesteś ślepy. A jeśli faktycznie do władzy potrzeba Arcyklejnotu… Czyż dużym problemem byłoby znaleźć podróbkę na czas twej koronacji?  
Plan Thranduila zaczynał mieć sens. Przeciętny Krasnolud, który widział Arcyklejnot tylko z daleka, raczej nie był w stanie odróżnić go od innych, równie błyszczących kamieni. Kto by się tak naprawdę poznał, że coś jest nie tak? Właściwie nikt. Zwłaszcza, jeśli wszystko miało zostać między czwórką, która w tej chwili przebywała w namiocie. Thorin nie był do końca przekonany. Sądził, że Thranduil musi mieć w tym jakiś interes. Nie wierzył w coś, co się nazywało „czystymi intencjami”.   
Król Elfów zakładał prosty plan: potajemne zniszczenie Arcyklejnotu. Tak, aby pozostał z niego tylko pył. Pył, który rozwiałby wiatr na wszystkie cztery strony świata. A drobny pył nie był w stanie nikomu zaszkodzić. Proponował też, aby zajęły się tym Elfy, ponieważ Arcyklejnot nie działał na nich w żaden sposób. Thorin ostatecznie zgodził się dzięki Bilbowi. Mały Hobbit wiele się nauczył podczas podróży. I pomyślał też o Gandalfie. Czarodziej również by na to przystał. Ostatecznie to on przekonał Thorina. 

Koronacja sama w sobie była majestatyczną uroczystością. Na początku zanoszono modły ku czci Valara Aulego, stwórcy Krasnoludów. Później Thorin przywdział koronę Ereboru, a nad tronem błyszczał Arcyklejnot. Inni władcy podchodzili po kolei, by złożyć należyty hołd. W tym także Thranduil, który podczas hołdu znacząco się uśmiechnął do nowego króla. Thorin przez chwilę pomyślał nawet, że ten uśmiech był w pewien sposób… uwodzicielski. Lecz być może to było tylko złudzenie. W końcu Elfy były tajemniczymi istotami. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, co im chodzi po głowie.   
Po oficjalnych uroczystościach zaczęła się mniej poważna uroczystość, czyli uczta. Uczta pełna dobrego mięsiwa, wspaniałych, pachnących potraw przywodzących na myśl niemal każdą kulturę Śródziemia. Piwo, miód pitny oraz najlepsze elfie wino lały się strumieniami. Muzykanci grali najpiękniejsze melodie, jakie można było usłyszeć. Po prostu uczta dla zmysłów i dla duszy. Przy większej ilości alkoholu przestano zwracać uwagę na dawne niesnaski, animozje czy kłótnie. Nie miało znaczenia, kto z kim rozmawia, pije, czy nawet tańczy. Gdzieniegdzie, w królewskich korytarzach można było usłyszeć nawet odgłosy pełne ekstazy i zadowolenia. Jak na każdej uczcie zresztą. Nikt właściwie nie przejmował się, czy dana para romansuje ze sobą, czy właśnie stała się małżeństwem, a może są małżonkami z długoletnim stażem.   
Takiej uroczystości jednak nie było już od dawna. Erebor pamiętał różne uczty, a ta dorównywała chyba koronacji samego Throra, która również była bardzo bogata i bardzo radosna. Lecz koronacja Thorina była chyba jeszcze radośniejsza. Po pewnym czasie jedynymi osobami przy stole, które nie spały i były w miarę trzeźwe, byli Thorin i Thranduil. Reszta albo odleciała do krainy snu, albo odeszła od stołu w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku i już nie wróciła. Thorinowi nie wypadało pić zbyt dużo, w końcu to była jego uroczystość. A Thranduil… to zupełnie inna kategoria.  
Król Elfów bawił się swoim kieliszkiem, na dnie którego znajdowała się resztka wina. Obok siebie miał całą butelkę, więc mógł sobie dolewać, ile tylko chciał. Nie spieszyło mu się jednak. Przyglądał się Thorinowi, który jego zdaniem wyglądał pięknie w królewskich szatach. Pięknie i dostojnie, pełen majestatyczności. Tak właśnie powinien wyglądać król. Thranduil wspominał, jak Thorin wyglądał przed ponad wiekiem. Jak spotkał go pierwszy raz, kiedy był młodym księciem, lekko stremowanym. Młody Krasnolud od początku był traktowany przez Throra jako następca tronu. Thror pomijał nieoficjalnie swego syna, Thraina, ponieważ wierzył, że czeka go długie życie, więc gdyby miał umrzeć, Thrain byłby za stary na królowanie. A w młodym Thorinie widział siebie. Dlatego Thorin niemalże od maleńkości uczył się wszystkiego – oprócz fechtunku dbał o swoją edukację, a także stosunki dyplomatyczne. Król Elfów zrobił na nim wielkie wrażenie, podobnie jak i reszta dworu Thranduila. Elfy wydawały mu się tajemniczymi istotami, mówiące pięknym, melodyjnym językiem, uduchowione i posiadające niezwykłą urodę. Urodę zupełnie inną, niż krasnoludzka. Krasnoludom podobały się włosy na ciele, brody i duże brzuchy, a Elfy były wysokie, smukłe i posiadały jedynie długie, lśniące włosy na swoich głowach. Często Elfy i Elfki były nie do odróżnienia – obie płcie były piękne. Dlatego też młody Thorin przy Thranduilu zastanawiał się momentami, czy nie ma do czynienia z kobietą. Dodatkowo jego dziwny sposób bycia wskazywałby nieco na to. Wtedy młody książę mógłby przysiąc, że Thranduil patrzył momentami na niego w sposób lubieżny, wręcz nieprzyzwoity. I prawdę mówiąc, wiele się nie pomylił.   
Król Elfów w ciągu swojego życia miał okazję poznać wielu Krasnoludów. Dla Pierworodnych wydawały się one ludem nieokrzesanym, dzikim i brzydkim. Wielu z Eldarów uważało, że poszczególni Krasnoludowie są nie do odróżnienia. Ród Durina jednak wyróżniał się pod tym względem. Przeważnie mężczyźni z tego rodu mieli piękne, kruczoczarne włosy, ozdobne brody i pewne wyraziste cechy, które sprawiały, że ich uroda mogła konkurować z ludzką. Dodatkowo byli też dość wysocy, jak na Krasnoludów. To wszystko być może sprawiało, że zarówno u Thranduila, jak i u jego ojca, zapałało nieczyste pragnienie. Pragnienie, które on sam postrzegał jako grzeszne i zaprzeczał jemu z całych sił. Pragnienie uwodzenia mężczyzn z tego rodu, odkąd tylko osiedlili się w sąsiedztwie Mrocznej Puszczy. W przypływie niezdrowych emocji, jakimi była żądza władzy (a dodatkowo też pod wpływem dużej ilości alkoholu), zdarzało się, że każdy król do tej pory składał Thranduilowi pewien osobisty hołd w sypialni. Być może te skłonności były postrzegane przez Valarów jako grzeszne, dlatego też Thranduil, mimo prawdziwej miłości do żony, długo nie mógł się doczekać potomka. Kiedy wreszcie dostał syna, ukochana żona odeszła. Król Elfów tłumaczył więc sobie, że jego skłonności to tylko zastępstwo, żadna miłość, do żadnego Krasnoluda. Choć musiał przyznać, że ich małe, acz silne męskie ciała bardzo go interesowały. Nie inaczej było z Thorinem, młodym księciem. Wiedział, że któregoś dnia będzie również jego. I ten dzień miał nastać właśnie dzisiaj.   
\- Widzę, że twardy z ciebie zawodnik – Thorin uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Thranduila. – Wszyscy inni śpią, albo już sobie poszli. A ty dalej na placu boju.   
\- Nie tak łatwo jest upić Elfa, wiesz?  
Thorin jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym spojrzał z westchnieniem na swój tron. Cała uroczystość w jego głowie brzmiała jak farsa, a mimo tego nikt się nie zorientował, że coś może być nie tak.  
\- A jednak miałeś rację. Nikt nawet nie zauważył.   
Thranduil zaśmiał się pod nosem, sącząc swoje wino.  
\- Nie, że nikt się nie zorientował. Ale rację miałem.  
\- Niby w czym?   
\- Przecież tak, jak ci mówiłem – masz władzę dzięki swoim uczynkom, nie dzięki Arcyklejnotowi – Król Elfów uśmiechnął się. – Ale wiesz co? Zauważyłem, że od czasu zniszczenia… Jesteś zupełnie inny.   
\- A to nie było dla mnie łatwe… I co masz na myśli, królu? – uśmiechnął się.  
\- Chociażby to, że częściej się uśmiechasz, Thorinie.   
Król Ereboru nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Wcześniej uśmiechał się niezwykle rzadko. Może nie mówił tego wprost, ale od czasu zniszczenia Arcyklejnotu poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Jakby odeszła od niego choroba.  
Lecz nie po to Thorin chciał rozmawiać z Thranduilem. A być może to alkohol sprawił, że w końcu miał odwagę i chęć o to zapytać.  
\- Widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz. I to nie od dziś. – Powiedział bez wahania, ale nieco ciszej, zbliżając się do Thranduila. Król Elfów odpowiedział na to chytrym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Niby jak? – Doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi. Lecz chciał to usłyszeć z ust Thorina, teraz wielkiego Króla pod Górą.  
\- Patrzysz na mnie tak, jakbyś chciał mnie zjeść. Tak, jak mężczyzna patrzy na kobietę, której pożąda. Ten wygłodniały wzrok…  
\- A któż powiedział, że mężczyzna patrzy takim wzrokiem tylko na kobiety? – Król Elfów przerwał mu. – Kto powiedział, że ma prawo pożądać tylko kobiet, zwłaszcza, jeśli koło niego znajdują się mężczyźni równie godni uwielbienia? – Thranduil mówił to cały czas z chytrym uśmiechem na ustach.   
Thorin natomiast czuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone, niemalże płoną. Czyżby alkohol dopiero teraz uderzył do głowy?  
\- O… O czym ty w ogóle mówisz, nie rozumiem – Thorin odwrócił się, żeby Thranduil nie zobaczył, jak bardzo twarz Króla Ereboru jest czerwona.   
Thorin Dębowa Tarcza doskonale wiedział, jakie plotki krążą o Thranduilu i jego nieczystych skłonnościach. Nie wiedział jednak, czy powinien temu wierzyć. W końcu Król Elfów miał żonę, a ona urodziła mu syna. Dlaczego więc mieliby go pociągać mężczyźni? W dodatku krasnoludzcy… Sądził jednak cały czas, że te plotki o niezdrowych pragnieniach są przesadzone. Że być może Elfy ogólnie takie są, a on to odbiera zupełnie inaczej.   
Tak jednak nie było. Sam Thranduil przestał z tym walczyć od jakiegoś czasu. Oczywiście, był wierny swojej żonie, kochał ją mocno, ale nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że także mężczyźni wydawali mu się pociągający. W dodatku Krasnoludowie – jeszcze bardziej. Król Elfów uważał, że to rodzinne. Długi czas spędził na dworze Gil-galada, nie mieszkał ze swoim ojcem. Po części także dlatego, że mówiono o Oropherze to samo, nawet jeśli on sam twierdził inaczej – że także mężczyźni są obiektem jego pożądania, a w szczególności Krasnoludowie. Thranduil zaś sam odkrył swoje pożądanie w ich stronę długo po śmierci żony, dopiero wtedy, gdy Krasnoludowie z rodu Durina założyli Królestwo pod Górą, Erebor. Wówczas to elementem każdej koronacji nowego króla stawał się osobisty hołd Thranduila. Oczywiście nigdy nie działo się to bez udziału alkoholu. Thranduil jednak już dawno nie składał swojego hołdu. A teraz była ku temu wreszcie okazja.   
\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że twój dziadek, Thror, nic ci nie mówił? – Król Elfów zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
Na te słowa Thorin odwrócił się, zaintrygowany.  
\- O czym? Jest coś, co powinienem wiedzieć? – usiadł koło niego.  
\- Czas najwyższy. – Thranduil odstawił kieliszek. – Nie mówili ci nic o „osobistym hołdzie” Króla Elfów?  
Thorinowi wydawało się, że coś o tym słyszał. Ale zwykle jeśli ktoś o tym wspominał, to za chwilę temat był zmieniany, jakby to było coś wstydliwego. Jednocześnie myślał, że jest to w pewien sposób… pociągające. Coś zakazanego, coś, o czym wiedzą nieliczni. Niekoniecznie to, co chce usłyszeć, ale jednocześnie coś, co od dawna ciekawi go. Z biegiem lat uświadamiał bowiem sobie, jak mało wie o swoim rodzie. A być może Thranduil był jedyną osobą, która mogłaby go uświadomić. Dlatego też siedział obok niego i słuchał zafascynowany.   
\- Nic mi nie mówili… Ale słyszałem trochę o tym. Zwykle jednak zmieniali temat. I wypraszali kobiety, jeśli coś mówili.   
\- Nic dziwnego. – Odparł ze stoickim spokojem Thranduil.  
\- To powiesz mi wreszcie, o czym mowa?   
Król Elfów zbliżył się niepokojąco do Thorina, by upewnić się, że nikt ich nie usłyszy, kiedy będzie szeptać te słowa.  
\- O rozkoszach cielesnych. Mężczyzna może ich zaznać nie tylko z kobietą – uśmiechnął się.  
Thorin natomiast był w szoku. Gdyby nie to, że trzymał się mocno krzesła, na pewno by spadł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przodkowie robili to z samym Królem Elfów. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że plotki okazały się prawdą. A liczył wciąż, że to były jednak podłe kłamstwa, pomówienia. A jednak. I teraz, patrząc na Thranduila, nie był pewny, czego oczekuje.   
\- A więc… Mój dziadek też? – te słowa nie mogły mu przejść przez gardło.  
\- Tak. Ale to było wtedy, kiedy był jeszcze młody i nie miał żony.  
Thorinowi przez głowę przechodziło teraz mnóstwo myśli. Nie mógł pojąć, jak Thror, jego własny dziadek, dał się uwieść Elfowi. Nawet jeśli to król. I nawet jeśli jest przystojny. Zaczynał się bać, a jednocześnie miał mnóstwo pytań.  
\- A mój ojciec?  
\- Nie.   
Wtedy Król Ereboru zrozumiał, że faktycznie Thranduilowi chodziło o tytularnych królów, a niekoniecznie o następców tronu. Wtedy to odetchnął z ulgą. Zrozumiał, że jego siostrzeńcy (póki co) nie muszą się niczego obawiać. O siebie Thorin się nie martwił, bo nie miał nic do stracenia, ale Filiego i Kiliego chciał bronić za wszelką cenę.   
\- Lecz nie myśl sobie, że go do tego zmuszałem. Do czegoś takiego bym się w życiu nie zniżył. Nie jestem potworem bez uczuć, Thorinie.  
Krasnolud odsunął się, by trzymać więcej dystansu od niego.   
\- Co mam przez to rozumieć? Co do mnie czujesz?! – prawie ryknął.   
Thranduil tylko zaśmiał się głośniej i dolał sobie wina.   
\- Nie, Królu pod Górą. Niczego nie rozumiesz. To, że powiedziałem, że mam uczucia, to nie znaczy od razu, że chodzi mi o miłość. Jeśli o tym pomyślałeś, to mam nadzieję, że żartujesz.  
Thorin patrzył zdumiony. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi po Elfie, po istocie uduchowionej i emocjonalnej, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu.  
\- Jeśli nie znasz praw, które rządzą Eldarami, to pozwól, że ci o nich powiem. Elfowie pobierają się i kochają tylko raz.   
\- To podobnie, jak my.   
\- Owszem, ale jest różnica, i to istotna. Z moją żoną spotkam się, gdy odpłynę do Valinoru. I znowu będziemy razem. Wedle elfickiego prawa, gdy mężczyzna i kobieta konsumują swój związek, stają się małżeństwem. I tu pojawia się mój problem… Nie wolno mi się żenić drugi raz. Zresztą, nawet nie byłbym w stanie pokochać drugiej kobiety. W moim życiu z kobiet tylko matka mojego syna się liczyła. Lecz mam pewne potrzeby. – Uśmiechnął się chytrze, po czym dodał cichszym głosem: - Myślę, że też je masz.   
Thorin był cały czerwony. Nie był przyzwyczajony do swobodnej rozmowy o czymś tak intymnym.   
\- Więc jak je zaspokajasz?  
\- Czasem zapraszam swoje dwórki, lecz nie robimy nic, co przystoi tylko małżeństwu. Ale… również mężczyzn uważam za atrakcyjnych.  
Thranduil spojrzał łakomym wzrokiem na Thorina. Ten zaczął się już zastanawiać, czy za chwilę Król Elfów nie rzuci się na niego. Jednocześnie oczyma wyobraźni widział, że taki osobisty hołd może być całkiem przyjemny. Jednocześnie pokazałby Thranduilowi swoją wyższość. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jego uroda zawsze zadziwiała Thorina. Być może nie mógłby go nazwać „atrakcyjnym” w rozumieniu krasnoludzkim, ale z całą pewnością był po prostu piękny. I w pewnym sensie pociągający, choć tego nie powiedziałby w życiu na głos. Thranduil widział, jak Thorin na niego patrzy.  
\- To tylko zaspokojenie żądz. Nic ponadto – powiedział szeptem. – Takie ominięcie prawa. A teraz… - Król Elfów położył swoją dłoń na zarośniętym policzku Thorina. Zaczął głaskać szorstki zarost. Król Ereboru spojrzał na jego dłoń, lecz nie zabierał jej. Podobało mu się to. – Teraz jesteś królem. Na pewno chciałbyś, by cię potraktować po królewsku. Czego ci jeszcze potrzeba?   
Thranduil założył kosmyk jego włosów za ucho, a Thorin poczuł, jak przechodzi przez niego dreszcz. Ostatnim razem tak flirtował ze swoją ukochaną. Było to jednak bardzo dawno. I choć poczuł narastające pragnienie bliskości, to jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo brakowało mu dotyku drugiej osoby i jak dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. Gdyby nie wypity alkohol, zapewne protestowałby przeciwko takiemu zachowaniu. Lecz nikt ich nie widział. Thorin był bardzo ciekawy tego, co Thranduil ma mu do zaoferowania.   
\- Wiesz, że nie powinniśmy, prawda? Że mówią, że to grzech?  
\- Ale widzę w twoich oczach, że tego chcesz.   
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy twarz Króla Elfów znalazła się tak niebezpiecznie blisko jego. Mógł dokładnie zobaczyć jego kolor oczu, a także piękne, długie rzęsy… I do tego miękkie, cudowne usta, które z pewnością muszą świetnie całować… Nie, dość. Takie myśli na pewno nie powinny mu przechodzić przez głowę. A jednocześnie pokusa była zbyt duża. Choć w tym momencie Thorin nieco się opamiętał i odsunął. Postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.   
\- Ale jak tak… Z moim dziadkiem… A teraz chcesz ze mną…?   
\- Takie już przekleństwo, a zarazem błogosławieństwo Eldarów, Thorinie. Żyję znacznie dłużej niż ty. Mam ponad sześć tysięcy lat. Spotkałem wiele pokoleń Krasnoludów, a mój ojciec pamiętał jeszcze twojego przodka, Durina.  
Thorin uświadomił sobie, że Elfowie muszą się czuć bardzo samotni, żyjąc tyle lat i mogąc wziąć ślub tylko raz. Wtedy zrozumiał, że choć oblicze Thranduila wydawało się młode, to wcale on nie był młody.   
\- Dlatego jest, jak mówiłem, to nie żadna miłość. A do rodu Durina mam wyjątkową słabość. – Uśmiechnął się, a Thorin poczuł, że takie komplementy bardzo mu schlebiają. – Twój dziadek był równie przystojny za młodu, jak i ty. – Elf zbliżył się bardziej. – Macie wszyscy… niemalże ludzki wygląd.   
Thorin słyszał o tym nie raz. Sposób, w jaki mówił o tym Thranduil, sprawiał, że nie wiedział, czy ma to odbierać jako komplement, czy jako obelgę. Czuł jednak narastające napięcie. Uczucie, jakiego dawno nie doznawał. To nie było tylko cielesne pożądanie, ale palące pragnienie wewnątrz. Pragnienie władzy, dominacji, a jednocześnie zaspokojenia swoich potrzeb. Potrzeb, które były przez długi czas uśpione i tłamszone przez Thorina. Tłamszone pracą, marzeniem o odzyskaniu królestwa… A teraz, gdy to marzenie zostało spełnione, dawne potrzeby znów się obudziły. Do tego doszła jeszcze ciekawość. Thorin po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zbliżenie z mężczyzną jest inne. Czy pocałunki różnią się? Czy poczuje się tak samo spełniony? Postanowił zaryzykować. Choć dobrze wiedział, że gdyby nie alkohol, w życiu by tego nie zrobił.   
\- Uwodzisz mnie. I… robisz to skutecznie, królu. – Król Ereboru uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Ale wszystko odbędzie się na moich warunkach.  
\- Naturalnie. Dziś będę robił to, na co masz ochotę. W końcu to twoja uroczystość.   
Thorin postanowił więc przetestować cierpliwość Króla Elfów. Niekoniecznie nazwałby to poniżeniem, a raczej sprawdzeniem, jak bardzo owe potrzeby są palące.   
\- Niedaleko stąd jest miejsce, gdzie gromadzimy zapasy. Między innymi siano. I chyba domyślasz się, że było ono wykorzystywane nie tylko jako pokarm dla zwierząt. – Dodał ciszej i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Czekał na reakcję Thranduila.  
\- Rozumiem sugestię. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Nic a nic.  
To zdziwiło Thorina. Choć drugim powodem oznajmienia tego było także to, że swoją sypialnię uważał za coś intymnego, dlatego nie mógł tak łatwo przyprowadzić do siebie kochanka lub też kochankę. Znaczyłoby to, że zaprasza też tego kogoś do swojego życia. Skoro Thranduil postawił sprawę w ten sposób, to może nawet lepiej. Nikt ich nie będzie o nic podejrzewał.   
\- W takim razie zapraszam. – Uśmiechnął się. – Chodź za mną. – Thorin wstał i poprowadził swojego gościa.  
Król Elfów zdążył zabrać tylko butelkę wina i dwa kieliszki. Stwierdził, że może jeszcze się przydadzą. Po drodze mijali wszystkich gości, upitych i śpiących w różnych miejscach. Wkrótce dotarli do celu. Był to niewielki skład tuż obok pałacu, a w drodze do królewskich stajni. Thorin wiedział, że chyba nikogo nie powinno tam być. Zdziwił się jednak, kiedy otworzył drzwi. Król Ereboru stanął jak wryty i nie wiedział, co robić. Wkrótce dołączył do niego Thranduil.  
\- Coś nie tak?  
\- Sam zobacz – odpowiedział szeptem.  
Na sianie leżała półnaga para. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, być może Thorin nawet nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, gdyby nie to, że był to nikt inny, jak jego siostrzeniec, Kili, wraz panią kapitan z Mrocznej Puszczy, Tauriel. Leżeli przytuleni do siebie i spali. Thranduil zaśmiał się lekko, widząc to.   
\- Widzę, że pewne rzeczy są u was rodzinne…   
\- Zamorduję go… - Thorin już chciał ich budzić, kiedy Thranduil go powstrzymał.  
\- Nie, daj spokój.   
\- A nie powiesz nic, że jest tu twoja kapitan?!  
\- I co mam z tym zrobić? Życie prywatne moich poddanych mnie nie obchodzi. A pomyśl, czy nie wzbudziłbyś większych podejrzeń, budząc ich i stojąc tu ze mną?  
Thorin pomyślał, że Thranduil ma rację po raz kolejny. Czasem jednak za bardzo go ponosiło. Wydawało się, że Elf może być dobrym sojusznikiem. Także z powodu rozsądku. Ale zaczął się zastanawiać, co robić.  
\- Zostaw ich… Niech śpią. Najwyżej potem się spotkamy na weselu – zaśmiał się.   
Thorin jednak nie był zadowolony z tego, co powiedział Król Elfów.   
\- Przecież się śmieję. – Dodał poważniej, widząc jego minę.   
\- Dobra, udam, że nic nie wiem.   
Po chwili milczenia dodał:  
\- Chyba nie mamy wyboru… Chodź ze mną.  
Thorin postanowił zaprowadzić Thranduila do swojej sypialni. Nie ukrywał, że nie podobało mu się to tak do końca. Jego własny siostrzeniec sprawił mu niezwykłą niespodziankę.   
Król Ereboru nie tak to planował. Ale jeśli nie to miejsce… To tylko sypialnia pozostawała do wyboru. Być może to nie miało większego znaczenia, skoro sądził, że to będzie tylko raz. Westchnął tylko, stojąc przed wejściem do swojej sypialnej komnaty. Spojrzał na Thranduila, zadowolonego, dołączającego do niego. Otworzył drzwi i puścił gościa przodem.  
Thranduil był mile zaskoczony wnętrzem tej intymnej komnaty. Dużo zwierzęcych skór, ozdobiona bardzo bogato. Z boku widać było kominek, a w nim tlący się ogień. Z drugiej zaś strony – parawan i miejsce do przebierania się. Sypialnia była oświetlona tak, że widać było, że jest to bardzo prywatne i ustronne miejsce, mimo swej przestrzeni. A na środku zaś było ogromne łoże. Łoże, które zaskoczyło Króla Elfów. Było ono bowiem w sam raz, by pomieścić… także Elfa lub człowieka. Na górze było kilka miękkich i wygodnych poduszek, a całość była nakryta piękną, szkarłatną narzutą. Całość otaczał baldachim i zasłonki. Od razu było widać, że to sypialnia godna króla. Obok łóżka znajdował się niewielki stolik. Tam Thranduil postawił wino i kieliszki.  
\- Nie krępuj się. Usiądź na łóżko.  
Króla Elfów nie trzeba było dwa razy zachęcać. Gdy usiadł, poczuł, jak wygodna i miękka jest pościel, która znajdowała się na łożu. Mimo tego musiał zapytać.  
\- Takie wielkie? Mógłbym w nim spokojnie spać – uśmiechnął się.  
\- Cenię sobie wygodę. – Thorin odwzajemnił uśmiech.   
Przez głowę przechodziła mu myśl, czy jego dziad, Thror, przyjmował go także tutaj. Ale chyba nie, skoro Thranduil był zaskoczony sypialnią, która właściwie niewiele się zmieniła. Choć meble były nowe, to układ pozostawał ten sam przez tyle lat.   
Król Elfów nalał wina do kieliszków, po czym podał jeden Thorinowi. Thranduil chciał wznieść toast.   
\- Za tę noc – szepnął, po czym stuknął kieliszek króla Ereboru. Obaj napili się równocześnie wina.   
Gdy tylko Thorin skończył swoje wino, spojrzał na swojego gościa. Thranduil ułożył się bardzo wygodnie na boku, a jego ręka podpierała głowę. Wcześniej natomiast zdjął swoją liściastą koronę, która do tej pory zdobiła jego cudowne, jasne włosy. Odłożył koronę na stolik, tuż obok butelki z winem. Thorin natomiast nie mógł się nadziwić, jak łatwo i zgrabnie przyszło mu ściągnięcie tego symbolu władzy. Król Elfów poprawił swoje włosy i uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko.   
\- Nie za wygodnie ci? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.   
\- Nic nie poradzę na to, że jest tu tak wygodnie… Masz miękką pościel… - położył się na plecy i przeciągnął się. Thorin nie mógł się nadziwić, że jego ciało jest takie gibkie, a jednocześnie… piękne. Miał ochotę go dotykać, pieścić, całować… A najbardziej pociągające wydawały się nogi. Być może to wino podpowiedziało mu, co rzec, ale… stwierdził, że najwyżej będzie żałował tego rankiem.  
\- Masz cudowne nogi… - pogłaskał go po biodrze i udzie. – Niejedna kobieta mogłaby ci zazdrościć – rzekł to uwodzicielskim tonem.  
Thranduil tylko się zaśmiał cicho.   
\- Słyszałem to nieraz, ale… Dziękuję. Domyślam się, że to duży komplement z twojej strony. – Uśmiechnął się słodko. – Połóż się koło mnie, proszę.   
Wtedy Thorin zorientował się, że rzeczywiście, cały czas siedział, podczas gdy król Elfów na dobre rozgościł się na jego łóżku. Położył się tak, by być blisko jego twarzy. Dłoń Thranduila ponownie powędrowała w stronę jego włosów, by je czule głaskać. Thorin zamknął oczy i po prostu się tym rozkoszował. Już dawno nikt go tak nie dotykał. Już prawie zapomniał, jak to jest. Do tego jego dłoń była wręcz zadziwiająca. Duża, a jednocześnie taka delikatna. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy znowu powędrowała na jego zarost, który wyraźnie fascynował Thranduila.  
\- Tak ci się podoba?  
\- Zadziwia mnie po prostu… Zawsze to mnie zadziwiało. Niby szorstkie, a jednak miękkie w dotyku.  
Nim zdążył zauważyć, Thorin wziął ostrożnie jego dłoń i zaczął powoli całować jej wewnętrzną stronę. Królowi Elfów bardzo odpowiadała ta pieszczota. Cieszył się, że nie musi właściwie zachęcać Thorina do tego. Król Ereboru cieszył się całowaniem i pieszczeniem tak wrażliwej części ciała. Ostrożnie otarł dłoń Thranduila o swój zarost, na co król Elfów zareagował westchnięciem. Wiedział więc, że nie musi przerywać tego, co zaczął.   
\- Nie kłuje? – spytał dla pewności i spojrzał z czułością na niego.  
\- Nie… Tak jest dobrze… Przyjemnie… - zamknął oczy.  
Thorin kontynuował swoje pieszczoty. Jego usta tym razem zwiedzały nadgarstek Thranduila, jeszcze bardziej delikatny niż wnętrze dłoni. Nie myślał nad tym, co w tym momencie robi. Po prostu cieszył się tym i jak zauważył, również jego gość był bardzo zadowolony.   
W końcu jednak zapragnął czegoś jeszcze. Przerwał pieszczoty i puścił jego rękę. To jednak nie zmartwiło Thranduila. Thorin zbliżył się do niego. Jego twarz była teraz niesamowicie blisko, czuł jego oddech na sobie. Chciał go jakoś zachęcić… Już Thranduil chciał powiedzieć do Thorina: „Po prostu to zrób”, ale zobaczył, jak niebezpiecznie blisko się teraz znajduje. Król Elfów powoli zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę i rozchylił usta. Obaj czuli się, jakby to był ich pierwszy pocałunek w życiu. Ale dla każdego z nich to było coś wyjątkowego. Najpierw ich usta delikatnie zbliżyły się do siebie, ledwo co musnęły. Potem pozwolili sobie na coś bardziej śmiałego. Przypuszczenia Thorina sprawdziły się. Usta Elfa były miękkie i delikatne, choć na swój sposób też mocne i zachęcające do dalszych pocałunków. Niemalże jak kobiece, choć trochę inne. Niemniej jednak musiał przyznać, że Thranduil całuje tak dobrze, że zaczynał się zapominać.   
Thorin położył swoją dłoń na jego włosach i przyciągnął go do siebie tak, by całować jeszcze mocniej. By smakować jego ust. Koniuszek języka powędrował na te miękkie, wspaniałe usta. Smakowały trochę niedawno wypitym winem, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Po chwili język Thorina spotkał język Elfa i wspólnie rozpoczęły swój namiętny taniec. Król Ereboru coraz bardziej się zatracał w rozkosznych pocałunkach. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy położył się na Thranduila i zaczął czule głaskać jego ucho, na co ten reagował słodkim westchnięciem.   
Oczywiście wyobrażenia króla Elfów również się sprawdziły. Pocałunki Thorina doprowadzały go do szału. A dodatkowo Krasnolud zaczął głaskać jego ucho, jego słaby punkt… Wtedy to Thranduil zaczął ssać lekko język Thorina, czym ten był bardzo zaskoczony. Nie myślał, że taka pieszczota może dostarczyć tyle przyjemności, ale się temu poddał. Król Elfów dodatkowo był zachwycony tym, że czuł brodę Krasnoluda na swojej twarzy. Szorstki, a równocześnie miękki. Jego dłonie nie mogły się oprzeć i znowu zaczęły głaskać ten ciemny zarost. Wtedy to Thorin przerwał czułości i szepnął.  
\- Tak dawno tego nie robiłem… Wybacz, jeśli zrobię coś nie tak, jak sobie wyobrażasz.  
Zdumiony Elf nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania ze strony Krasnoluda. Sądził, że skoro Thorin nigdy nie miał żony, to prawdopodobnie nie miał również doświadczeń łóżkowych. Ta wiadomość bardzo go zadziwiła. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Z jednej strony czuł ulgę, że nie musi go niczego uczyć, ale z drugiej… Poczuł jakby małe ukłucie. W końcu myślał, że będzie pierwszym kochankiem króla Ereboru. Te słowa rozbudziły w nim również ciekawość.  
\- Tak dawno? Miałeś kogoś, Thorinie?  
Krasnolud przez chwilę się zawahał, ale odpowiedział:  
\- Tak, dawno temu miałem narzeczoną. Ale nie pytaj o nic więcej, bo się rozmyślę.  
Thranduil spojrzał na niego. Widział po jego minie, że w istocie, nie jest to łatwy temat dla niego. Dodatkowo go jakby rozproszył, a przecież chcieli spędzić ze sobą miłe chwile. Dlatego też król Elfów postanowił nie dopytywać się. Zamiast tego ponownie pocałował swojego nowego kochanka.   
Thorin próbował zdjąć z Elfa jego srebrną szatę. Jednak okazało się, że to nie jest takie proste, jakby się mogło wydawać. Krasnolud niezbyt dokładnie widział, gdzie na tej szacie znajdują się jakieś zapięcia. Dodatkowo było to utrudnione zadanie, ponieważ jedynym światłem w sypialni był blask ognia w kominku. Król Ereboru irytował się tym nieco i dawał po sobie to poznać, sapiąc i dysząc przy nieudolnym rozpinaniu. Prawie warczał, kiedy Thranduil cicho się zaśmiał i odsunął go swoimi dłońmi, po czym szepnął:  
\- Co się tak spieszysz… Przecież mamy czas… - pocałował go delikatnie. – Pomogę ci.   
Król Elfów wstał i powoli, lecz bardzo zgrabnymi ruchami zdjął swoje szaty. Stał tyłem do łoża, więc Thorin mógł podziwiać tylko jego plecy. W tym przyćmionym świetle wyglądały one po prostu pięknie. Szerokie u góry, bliżej ramion, a wąskie u dołu, jak u mężczyzny. Jednocześnie wyglądały na dużo bardziej delikatne. Skóra była jasna i wyglądała również na gładką, jak aksamit. Krasnolud obawiał się, czy nie skrzywdzi Elfa, gdy chwyci go mocniej. Było w nim coś pociągającego. Żałował tylko, że po chwili jego piękne blond włosy zakryły te cudowne plecy. Lecz mógł spojrzeć na jego pośladki, które wydawały się bardzo jędrne. Mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że taki widok go… podniecał.   
Thranduil odwrócił się, uśmiechnął i po chwili wrócił znowu na wygodne łoże króla Ereboru. Krasnolud mierzył go wzrokiem i jednocześnie podziwiał. Jego ciało było fascynujące. Nie mógł nazwać go wątłym, ale było ono… ani męskie, ani kobiece. I to było najbardziej ciekawe dla niego. A w dodatku Elf nie miał owłosienia prawie nigdzie, nie licząc głowy oraz podbrzusza. Król Elfów uśmiechał się uwodzicielsko, klęcząc przed Krasnoludem i bawiąc się swoimi włosami.   
\- I co ty na to? Widzę, że ci się podoba – uniósł jego podbródek. – Ale dlaczego jesteś w ubraniu, królu?  
Thorin odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć unikał jego wzroku. Thranduil po raz kolejny miał rację – to nie było fair, gdyby tylko on był nagi. Powinni być równi sobie. Po chwili wstał i zszedł z łóżka.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę.  
Krasnolud poszedł rozebrać się za parawan, czym król Elfów był bardzo zaskoczony. Nie pomyślał jednak, że być może król Ereboru najzwyczajniej w świecie się wstydzi. Poza tym Thorin miał pewne zasady. Nawet nie lubił tego robić za bardzo przy swojej ukochanej, dlatego zawsze rozbierał się w odosobnieniu. Taki miał po prostu zwyczaj. Po chwili wrócił do swojego kochanka, całkowicie nagi.   
\- Czy tak lepiej?  
\- Zdecydowanie.  
Thranduil przyglądał się mu z ciekawością. Tak, jak podejrzewał, ciało Krasnoluda było małe, korpulentne, lecz umięśnione. Domyślał się, że to ciężka praca sprawiła, iż Thorin właśnie tak wyglądał. Do tego dość bujne owłosienie na klacie, brzuchu oraz nogach, nie wspominając o intymnych częściach ciała. Krasnolud spojrzał na Elfa i zobaczył, że ten się uśmiecha. Domyślił się więc, że zupełnie nie przeszkadza mu jego wygląd, całkowicie odmienny od jego. Thranduil nie kłamał, Thorin nie był pierwszym Krasnoludem, z którym miał okazję zaznać rozkoszy cielesnych. W przeciwnym razie byłby bardziej zdumiony.   
\- Jesteś taki męski, Thorinie… - zamruczał. – Podoba mi się to. – Zaczął głaskać jego małe, choć fascynujące ciało. Bawił się jego drobnymi, kręconymi włoskami na klacie.   
Król Ereboru widział, jak bardzo mu się to podoba, co przy okazji sprawiło, że sam czuł się zaskakująco dobrze. Już dawno nikt nie podziwiał w ten sposób jego ciała. Jednocześnie sam zapragnął dotknąć Elfa, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy rzeczywiście jest takie gładkie w dotyku. Kiedy jednak Thorin dotknął delikatnie Thranduila, ten zaśmiał się i odskoczył ostrożnie.  
\- Co? – zapytał zdziwiony i lekko oburzony.  
\- Nie, nic… To nie twoja wina. Po prostu jestem bardzo wrażliwy na dotyk. – Uśmiechnął się.   
Krasnolud wiedział, że być może to jest szalone i nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby nie był pijany, ale jednak postanowił spróbować. Tak bardzo chciał dotykać ciała Thranduila…  
\- A więc… Masz łaskotki? – zaczął go łaskotać pod pachami i po bokach, na co Thranduil zareagował szczerym i dość głośnym śmiechem.  
Wierzgał mocno nogami, czując na sobie lekki, drażniący dotyk jego grubych palców, ale jednocześnie sprawiało mu to wielką przyjemność. Król Elfów czuł, jak palce Krasnoluda znajdują się dosłownie wszędzie. Raz za jego uszami, raz pod pachami, a raz na bokach. Po chwili Thorin, słysząc słodki śmiech Thranduila, sam poczuł się zachęcony do dalszych pieszczot. Dlatego też oprócz palców szybko dołączył do niego język. Gdy Krasnolud powoli lizał szpiczaste ucho, Thranduil w końcu wydusił z siebie:  
\- Nie, proszę… Dość. – Śmiał się przy tym jednocześnie.  
\- Dość? Na pewno? – nie reagował na jego protesty.   
Tym razem łaskotał jego brzuszek, a później nogi. Chciał się skupić na stopach, lecz król Elfów zaczął jeszcze gorzej wierzgać, kiedy tylko poczuł palce na podeszwach stóp. Próbował je zabrać i przebierać palcami.  
\- Tam nie! – śmiał się jeszcze głośniej.   
\- Dlaczego nie? – niewiele myśląc, zaczął całować jego stopy.   
Tym razem śmiech Thranduila zamienił się w słodkie i ciche pojękiwanie. Nie spodziewał się tego po Thorinie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, sądził, że to on będzie musiał być stroną dominującą podczas tej nocy. Był jednak po raz kolejny zdziwiony odwagą króla Ereboru. Choć wiedział, że prawdopodobnie to wino, które było naprawdę mocne, zaszumiało mu w głowie. Nie mógł powstrzymać pojękiwania, kiedy czuł zarost Thorina na swoich stopach, a także jego usta i język.   
Krasnolud jednak postanowił przerwać. Zorientował się, że przecież nie chce zajść za daleko. Zwłaszcza, gdy przypomniał sobie to, jak dawno temu zabawiał się ze swoją ukochaną. Spojrzał na podekscytowanego kochanka. Zauważył, jak jego członek dumnie stoi na baczność. Thorin stwierdził, że patrzenie się na inną męskość, niż swoją własną, jest w pewien sposób fascynujące.  
Przede wszystkim elfie przyrodzenie nie było tak owłosione, jak krasnoludzkie. Było za to dłuższe i smuklejsze. Zachęcony zarówno jękami, jak i podniecającym widokiem, dotknął jego przyrodzenia i chwycił mocno.  
\- Już taki podekscytowany, co? – poruszył nieco dłonią, a Thranduil aż zasyczał z przyjemności. – Czego najbardziej pragniesz?  
Thorin nie spodziewał się, że dotykanie innego przyrodzenia, niż swoje własne, może być takie przyjemne. Było gładkie i ciepłe w dotyku, a jednocześnie nabrzmiałe i twarde przez podniecenie. Na główce lśniła kropelka czystego płynu, który to Krasnolud doskonale znał. Thranduil spojrzał na jego krocze, po czym zaczął dotykać jego męskość w ten sam sposób.  
\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja jestem podekscytowany – uśmiechnął się i poruszał rytmicznie swoją dłonią.   
Thorin jęknął cicho i ułożył się wygodnie obok swojego kochanka. Thranduil zaczął go namiętnie całować w usta. Król Ereboru już zdążył zapomnieć, jak to jest, kiedy inna osoba dotyka w ten sposób tej jakże intymnej części ciała. Dodatkowo pocałunki sprawiały, że czuł, jak mu dobrze. Przyspieszył ruchy swojej dłoni, kiedy to Elf ściskał mocniej jego nabrzmiałego, grubego członka. Również Thranduil zdążył zapomnieć, jak bardzo krasnoludzka męskość różni się od tej elfiej – była o wiele krótsza, ale za to gruba, a dookoła znajdowało się pełno ciemnych włosów, tych samych, jakie Thorin miał na swojej klacie, czy nogach. Obaj czuli coraz większe pożądanie. Wreszcie Thranduil przerwał pieszczoty.  
\- Dlaczego…?   
\- Bo mam ochotę na coś jeszcze – chwycił jego podbródek i ucałował go mocno.   
Thorin odwzajemnił pocałunek, a po chwili jego gość znalazł się na dole. Zaczął czule i dokładnie lizać jego członka, na co Krasnolud reagował jękami i dużym podnieceniem. Czuł, jak przez jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek czegoś takiego doświadczył.   
\- Och, tak, jeszcze…   
Ku jego zdziwieniu król Elfów jednak przerwał swoje czułości.   
\- Teraz twoja kolej. – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo.  
W pierwszej chwili zawahał się. Ale moment później pomyślał, że chyba tylko tak będzie sprawiedliwie. Poza tym ciekawość mówiła mu, że powinien spróbować, jak to jest smakować cudzego członka.   
Po chwili zaczął go lizać z dokładnie taką samą czułością, z jaką robił to Elf. Słysząc ciche westchnienia, przypuszczał, że robi to dobrze. Starał się pieścić go dokładnie, trzymając mocno i liżąc od nasady, aż po samą główkę. Thranduil lekko się zapomniał i zaczął poruszać swoimi biodrami. Rozproszyło to jednak uwagę Thorina.  
\- Nie pomagasz mi, wiesz?  
\- Wybacz, ale robisz to tak cudownie… Proszę, wybacz – ucałował go czule.   
Wkrótce król Ereboru przekonał się, po co były te pieszczoty. Elf chwycił mocno ich członki w swoją dłoń. Zdziwiony Krasnolud musiał w duchu przyznać, że wbrew pozorom Thranduil miał do tego duży talent, a dodatkowo wyjątkowo silne i sprawne dłonie, mimo iż wydawały się bardzo delikatne. Król Elfów zaczął śmiało pocierać ich męskości o siebie. Dodatkowo pochylił się i całował go w usta. Wtedy Thorin zrozumiał, po co to było – dzięki temu odczuwał niesamowitą przyjemność.   
Było to ciekawe doznanie, coś całkiem nowego. Nie sądził, że ocieranie się o drugą męskość może być tak podniecające. Pozwolił mu jednocześnie zająć się sobą. Pozwolił też samemu sobie zapomnieć o wszystkim na chwilę. O wszystkich problemach, zmartwieniach, dawnych waśniach. Teraz liczyła się już tylko przyjemność, jakiej doświadczał. I jej zupełnie nowy wymiar. Gdy całował swojego elfiego kochanka, również nie myślał o tym, co właściwie robi. Po prostu zamknął oczy i cieszył się tym, jak tylko mógł. Dodatkowo w duchu przyznawał, że cudze przyrodzenie w dotyku potrafi być… przyjemne.   
Thorin czuł, że podniecenie narasta coraz bardziej i bardziej. Poruszał mocno swoimi biodrami, ocierał się, jak tylko mógł. Jęki, jakie wydobywały się z ust Thranduila, przerywał swoimi pocałunkami. Obaj czuli, że są blisko. Nie trzeba było dużo. Być może dlatego, że Krasnolud już dawno nie czuł takiej przyjemności. A i sam król Elfów wstrzymywał się z cielesnymi rozkoszami, by poczuć większe pragnienie. Na tę chwilę czekał od dawna.   
W końcu król Ereboru poczuł, jak zalewa go fala rozkoszy. Nie był z tego powodu dumny, ale przynajmniej doznał spełnienia i zaspokojenia. Kiedy strużka białego płynu znalazła się na członku jego kochanka, ten poczuł, jak również za moment dojdzie. Thorin patrzył na niego i stwierdził, że dzieje się z nim chyba coś dziwnego. Widział bowiem, jak ciało Elfa całe się trzęsie, a przy tym z jego ust wydobywały się dziwne dźwięki. Coś jak… jęki połączone ze śmiechem. A bardziej śmiech, zwłaszcza, kiedy zobaczył, jak nasienie ląduje na jego brzuchu. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Patrzył na niego, zdziwiony. Kiedy tylko Thranduil złapał oddech, od razu zapytał:  
\- Co… co to miało być?  
\- Nie rozumiem, jak to co?   
\- Śmiałeś się podczas rozkoszy. – Pochylił się nad nim i spojrzał prosto w oczy, oczekując odpowiedzi. Wtedy Thranduil się zorientował, że przecież Thorin nie wie zbyt wiele o Elfach, a zwłaszcza o ich intymnych zwyczajach. Czuł, że jest mu winny wyjaśnienie.  
\- Ach, to… Wybacz, naprawdę. – Ucałował go w usta. – To dlatego, że było mi tak cudownie. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ale to normalne wśród Elfów, że śmiejemy się podczas rozkoszy.  
Thorin uznał to tłumaczenie za wiarygodne. Odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i pocałunek, a po chwili sięgnął po kawałek szmatki, która leżała pod stolikiem i wytarł ich dokładnie.  
\- Nie trzeba było…  
\- Ale chciałem. – Powiedział, kiedy tylko skończył. – Ja też… Mi też było bardzo przyjemnie.   
\- Dobrze to słyszeć – głaskał czule jego włosy. Miał jednocześnie ochotę go bardzo mocno przytulić, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że chyba taki gest nie byłby na miejscu. Dlatego też leżeli po prostu obok siebie, ale z dystansem i patrzyli na siebie wzajemnie.  
Thorin nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Zmysły wróciły do normalności, więc w głowie zaczęły się kłębić pytania. Dużo pytań. A najgłośniejsze z nich brzmiało: „Dlaczego?”. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego było tak mu przyjemnie z innym mężczyzną. W dodatku z Elfem. Ale postanowił pomyśleć o tym następnego dnia, kiedy już wytrzeźwieje całkowicie.  
Leżąc tak, król Ereboru nie słyszał już nic. W pałacu panowała cisza. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy już zasnęli lub poszli do domu. Ucztę i samą uroczystość można było uznać za zakończoną. Thorin jednak wybiegał myślami już do następnego dnia.   
\- Nie miej mi tego za złe, ale mam nadzieję, że…  
Thranduil przerwał mu jednak bardzo szybko.  
\- Nie martw się, jestem rannym ptaszkiem. Zanim się obudzisz, już mnie nie będzie. – Zaśmiał się cicho i dodał pod nosem: - Jesteś dokładnie taki sam, jak twój dziadek.  
I w tym momencie król Ereboru nie wiedział, czy ma to traktować jako obrazę, czy jako komplement. Był jednak zbyt zmęczony na wszelkie rozmyślania.  
\- Ale dobrze, już cię nie męczę – król Elfów zabrał swoją dłoń z jego włosów. – Dobranoc, Thorinie – uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy.  
\- Dobranoc…  
I choć przez chwilę zastanowiło go to, czy Elfy przypadkiem nie sypiają z otwartymi oczami, tak potem przestał się o tym rozmyślać. Zasnął twardym snem, zapominając zupełnie o tym, co przed chwilą go spotkało.

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane gdzieś pod koniec 2013 roku lub na początku 2014, kiedy to jeszcze nie była znana dokładna fabuła Bitwy Pięciu Armii. Ale co tam, niczego nie żałuję, mam nadzieję, że się nieźle czytało. Oczywiście to wszystko jest AU i bardziej luźnym nawiązaniem do kanonu.


End file.
